<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter Various Oneshots by matters17793</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789779">Harry Potter Various Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793'>matters17793</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Random Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Crushes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Character, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ, M/M, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Various oneshots about relationships from the Harry Potter world.</p><p>There will be different themes for these works, and sometimes Alternate Universe.</p><p>THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Oliver Wood, Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Random Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Harry Potter & Oliver Wood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had more requests and ideas, so here are a few of them.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry has been sad since leaving Hogwarts, as he misses his crush. Ron and Hermione help him realise that he needs to be open and honest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on the following e-mail request:-</p><p>"Harry/Oliver - Harry has had a crush on Oliver since first meeting him, but after graduating from Hogwarts has never admitted his feelings. With Hermoine and Ron's help, he puts that right"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One regret Harry had when he left Hogwarts was that he never admitted his feelings for his biggest crush. He knew that with his fame and reputation, it would be very difficult for him to be open and happy. Even if he tried his best to be discreet, he knew that someone would find out and then everyone would know.</p><p>His crush was Oliver Wood, the Scot who had been his teammate on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry wanted to just tell Oliver that he was the love of his life, that they should be together forever, but he could never find the courage, let alone the words.</p><p>The only people who had ever known about his feelings were Ron and Hermione. Even if no-one else knew, Harry was glad that he hadn't kept it to himself. He was aware of the fact that Ron and Hermione were true friends, and he would never do anything to lose them.</p><p>He met up with them in Diagon Alley, as he had been invited by Ron to have a look at Fred &amp; George's joke shop. Along the way, Hermione saw that Harry was sad, and Ron had observed that Harry was being really quiet. They really hated seeing him this way, and taking him into a side passage, spoke to Harry.</p><p>"Mate, what is going on?" Ron posed.</p><p>"Are you thinking about Oliver again? Hermione affixed.</p><p>"I... I miss him" Harry sighed "I wish I had told him how I felt"</p><p>"Why don't you just look for him and tell him?" Ron suggested "Surely it can't be that bad"</p><p>"Because it would be big news for so many people, and I don't want to be in the news anymore" Harry muttered.</p><p>"Why do you care what other people think?" Hermione wondered "You have the right to happiness too"</p><p>Harry looked at his friends, and was feeling rather depressed. He knew that Hermione and Ron were making really valid points, he just was unable to see how his happiness would ever go from being a fantasy to becoming real.</p><p>"I don't even know where he is" Harry uttered.</p><p>"Then why don't we look for him?" Ron replied "Fred tells me that Oliver comes to their shop quite a bit"</p><p>"Yes, let's do that" Hermione agreed "And maybe Harry will get his happiness"</p><p>Harry couldn't help but smile, due to the fact that he had such amazing friends. He walked with them to the joke shop, but with every step he made, there was more anxiety in his body. He didn't know how he would begin the conversation.</p><p>When they entered the joke shop, they saw that Fred and George were busy pranking some of the customers, but that wasn't of interest to them. Ron and Hermione dragged Harry all around the shop, until they heard a voice that they instantly recognised.</p><p>"Hermione!" Oliver greeted.</p><p>"Hi" Hermione replied.</p><p>It dawned on Harry that he was really close to Oliver, and all he needed to do was look up. Ron nudged him a bit, prompting Harry to lift his head and meet the gaze of Oliver. Everything around him faded to darkness, as he concentrated on his crush.</p><p>"Harry" Oliver began "I haven't seen you for a while"</p><p>"He thinks about you everyday" Ron interjected "He really does"</p><p>This prompted Oliver too look at Harry in surprise, and for Harry to give Ron a scolding look. Now he had no choice but to admit how he felt to Oliver, but he was also really worried about it. He returned his stare to Oliver, who was smiling.</p><p>"Is that so?" Oliver wondered "That's quite touching"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I was never honest with you" Harry sighed "I just didn't want to make anything weird"</p><p>"You should have said something" Oliver replied.</p><p>"It doesn't make you feel weirded out, does it?" Harry posed.</p><p>"Absolutely not!" Oliver insisted "I'll be honest and say that I've missed you, because I liked you but because I was older than you, I kept my feelings private"</p><p>"Oh, well in that case" Harry giggled "Do you want to hang out sometime, maybe?"</p><p>"Sure! Here's my number" Oliver rejoined.</p><p>"Thanks, I'll talk to you later!" Harry beamed.</p><p>Happily, Oliver gave Harry a hug before he left, sending joy through their bodies. Ron and Hermione smiled, knowing that despite Harry's reservations, happiness was most definitely possible. Harry looked over the moon, and couldn't wait to see Oliver again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco attracts Harry's attention and speaks candidly about his feelings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Set after the battle.</p><p>I love this pairing, and wanted to try a new oneshot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the moment he left Hogwarts, Harry had made a point of going about his life by staying out of the spotlight. After all the attention he had gained during his school years, he just wanted a simple life where he could feel a sense of achievement.</p><p>He had remained alone, taking the opinion that being single would cause less stress and allow him to get to where he needed to be in life, particularly considering the fact that he was gay. He still shared a close friendship with Ron and Hermione, but ever since they became a couple things had become different.</p><p>Little did Harry know that as he was walking down the street, his life was going to change forever. He had kept a low profile and was enjoying the peace, but was grabbed from behind by someone in a balaclava. It made him nervous to begin with. He was taken to an abandoned shop off of the high street, where he demanded answers.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing?" Harry demanded "I have nothing to offer you"</p><p>There was no response from the assailant, who slowly moved his hands up towards his head and tore the balaclava off. The lighting was bad, but when the assailant moved to a spot which would highlight his face, Harry recognised him immediately.</p><p>"Malfoy?" Harry posed.</p><p>"Yes Potter, it's me" Draco replied.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Harry continued "Why have you brought me here?"</p><p>"I'll explain everything, but we've got to be careful" Draco warned "I don't want this conversation to be public"</p><p>The tone of Draco's voice made Harry very curious indeed. It was almost as if Draco was nervous about something. He had never seen his former enemy this vulnerable before. He could tell that what Draco was about to tell him was very important, but there was one thing Harry was puzzled about. Before continuing, he got out his wand and cast the lumos spell to provide some light.</p><p>"Why haven't you tied me up?" Harry questioned "I could just attack you, couldn't I?"</p><p>"Listen Potter... I-I mean Harry, I'm not here to fight you" Draco stated "I just want to talk, that's all I promise"</p><p>"Okay then Draco, but what about?" Harry persisted.</p><p>"Calm down, this isn't exactly easy for me" Draco argued.</p><p>"You're the one who needs to calm down" Harry reacted.</p><p>Deep down, Draco knew that Harry was right. He therefore took a deep breath before taking a seat next to Harry, who had decided to sit down on a very old looking table, which creaked as he put his weight on it. As Harry waited for Draco to talk, he noticed that the blond wizard was shaking a bit.</p><p>"Please talk" Harry encouraged.</p><p>"I'm not good at talking through my feelings" Draco sighed.</p><p>"Can you at least try?" Harry wondered.</p><p>"Fine, but don't look at me" Draco ordered.</p><p>Taking that on board, Harry kept looking down at the floor, hoping that it might help Draco to open up to him about what was happening. He remained completely quiet, and was taken by surprise when Draco finally began to talk.</p><p>"My father absolutely hates me" Draco revealed.</p><p>"And you're surprised? He hates everyone!" Harry spluttered.</p><p>"But why would he hate his own son?" Draco countered.</p><p>"I'm expecting you to tell me" Harry uttered.</p><p>"I told him that... Well I can't believe what I told him" Draco mumbled.</p><p>Harry couldn't concentrate on anything else, other than Draco's voice. He was starting to think that he had completely misjudged the Malfoy heir, hearing the desperation and sadness that was thick in his voice. Harry hand to know what Draco said.</p><p>"You can tell me" Harry soothed.</p><p>"I told him that... I like wizards" Draco rejoined.</p><p>"What's wrong with that?" Harry responded.</p><p>"It means I'm gay" Draco pointed.</p><p>"Again, what's wrong with that?" Harry repeated "I'm gay too"</p><p>Draco's eyes went wide, and Harry looked up at him. Neither of them knew what was going to happen, but with this new information, Draco went for it. He pushed their heads together, kissing Harry like neither of them had ever been kissed before. Harry let Draco do so, and enjoyed the moment that they shared.</p><p>"I also told my father I loved you, Harry" Draco declared "And he hated it"</p><p>"It's his loss, he won't get to see his son have a great life" Harry assured "Because I now know something"</p><p>"What is it?" Draco enthused.</p><p>"I love you too!" Harry beamed.</p><p>They hugged, for the first time in their lives. After so many years where they were fighting, things had changed and now they had grown up. Draco was more mature, more honest, and more humble. He loved Harry, and now he knew that Harry loved him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fred Weasley & George Weasley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George feels a great sense of loss after Fred's death, but he gets an unexpected visit, and secrets are shared.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to write an emotional oneshot.</p><p>Told from George's POV.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I felt so lost, and so sad, like my life was now going nowhere. My twin, my brother was gone, my Fred was not with me anymore, and I just couldn't get over the fact that he was not to be seen. My family of course was really hurt, but I was hurting so much too.</p><p>It had been a long time since I spoke about anything, as Fred was my confidante, and no-one would let me feel like I mattered in the same way that he did. My mum came close to that sort of role, but Fred and I as twins had an understanding, a relationship I couldn't explain.</p><p>I went to bed as usual, going up to my room a little earlier than I normally would as I was mentally exhausted from what had been going on. I closed my eyes, trying to settle and go to sleep, but I just couldn't get comfortable, and things were about to get very strange.</p><p>I opened my eyes, and was met by a figure sitting at the edge of my bed. I sat up, rubbing my eyes so that I could see clearer. My breath was taken away, as I realised who was there. Fred looked at me, and everything became weird.</p><p>"Hello Georgy" Fred greeted.</p><p>"F-Freddy?" I stuttered.</p><p>"You didn't think I would leave you alone, did you?" Fred posed.</p><p>"Well... I don't know" I gasped.</p><p>My mind was muddled up by what was going on, and seeing Fred was freaky yet comforting. I never thought I would see him again, and now, regardless of whether he was really there, I saw him. There was a darkness in my room, but Fred was radiating a gentle warmth which lit everything up.</p><p>"I'm so glad to see you" I mumbled "I just want to hug you and never let go"</p><p>"I missed you" Fred explained "But I never went away, I always sit with you"</p><p>"This is so weird" I exclaimed.</p><p>"But it is real" Fred soothed.</p><p>He moved closer to me, and put his hand on my shoulder. He was touching me and I felt it, so that was when I hugged him. I cried on his shoulder, feeling his arms wrapping around me. I felt complete again, but then I remembered that there was one thing I never got to tell him.</p><p>"I have to tell you something" I admitted.</p><p>"I need to tell you something too" Fred reacted.</p><p>"Let me go first" I pleaded.</p><p>Fred nodded, his eyes never leaving my gaze. My heart started to race, my hands began sweating and my body started shaking. I knew that it was going to change my relationship with Fred, but my twin had the right to know the truth.</p><p>"Fred, I... I want to be with you" I said "I'm in love with you"</p><p>"You are in love with me?" Fred questioned.</p><p>"I've always been" I sighed.</p><p>I paused, feeling tears sting my cheeks and my eyes. I felt Fred hold me close once more, as he hugged me like I'd never been hugged before. I waited whilst I gained my composure, but before I was ready, Fred replied to me.</p><p>"I wanted to tell you exactly the same thing" Fred declared.</p><p>He kissed me, sending me through happiness and joy, for the first time since I lost him. I never knew that Fred loved me the same way, but I was so pleased that he did. When we parted, I looked at Fred, and saw his infectious smile.</p><p>"I'm... I'm feeling complete" I commented "This seemed so impossible"</p><p>"Me too" Fred responded "But there's something you should know"</p><p>"What's that?" I wondered.</p><p>"Only you will see me" Fred uttered.</p><p>"That's all I need" I stated.</p><p>"Well, shall we go to sleep now then?" Fred proposed.</p><p>I lay on my bed, and felt Fred lay down beside me. I suddenly felt so comforted, and so much more calm about life and within minutes, I was asleep. Fred wrapped an arm around me, and that was the moment that my life went from being bad, to so good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After being scolded by Draco, Vincent is very upset, so Gregory decides he should comfort him, leading to an admission.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ship has always fascinated me, and answers the following request:-</p><p>"Draco gets angry with Crabbe, who gets very upset. Gregory feels the need to comfort him, but feelings are revealed"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was bound to happen one day. Usually when Draco had a plan, everything worked out, but today was different. They had set up a trap for Harry, which would see him caught up in a net, but the net landed away from Harry so he got away without even realising anything was happening.</p><p>"You idiot Crabbe!" Draco boomed "Can't you do anything right?"</p><p>"But Draco I---" Vincent reacted.</p><p>"Shut up!" Draco persisted "I've had enough of this! Get out of my sight!"</p><p>Feeling unable to argue, Vincent left Draco and went to the bathroom. Gregory watched and felt bad for his friend. Draco hated accepting responsibility, so when anything failed it was Crabbe and Goyle's fault. He looked at Draco, who was not pleased.</p><p>"What the hell are you staring at?!" Draco demanded "Stop it!"</p><p>"Nothing, I'm off" Gregory responded.</p><p>Regardless of what anyone said, Gregory had more empathy than most students in Slytherin house. He had been made to feel inadequate, but unlike Draco, he used passive aggressive behaviour, rather than insults, to reply to people he didn't like.</p><p>As Gregory walked towards the bathroom, he remembered the terrified and sad expression that was on Vincent's face. He got closer to the door, and started to hear sobbing. He guessed that this must be Vincent, but he wouldn't know for sure until he found him.</p><p>"Vinny?" Gregory called.</p><p>There was only sobbing, and no answer to Gregory's call. He walked down towards the end cubicle, which was locked, and figured out that Vincent must be in there. He knocked on the door lightly, hoping to catch the attention of his friend.</p><p>"Vin, it's me" Gregory soothed "Open the door"</p><p>"Leave me Greg!" Vincent begged "I don't want to screw anything else up!"</p><p>"You won't, please just open the door" Gregory pleaded.</p><p>After a couple of seconds where there was no reply, Gregory heard the door being unlocked, and slowly opened. When Vincent came into view, Gregory immediately felt angry at Draco, feeling that he had gone too far this time. Not caring what anyone would say, Gregory hugged Vincent.</p><p>"It's okay" Gregory soothed "Draco is being his normal self and he is wrong"</p><p>"I try so hard to fit in" Vincent blubbered "Nobody seems to care about me"</p><p>"It's just Draco who doesn't care" Gregory argued.</p><p>Vincent stayed silent, apart from sobs, as Gregory comforted him. Being stood in a cubicle together was a little claustrophobic, so Gregory, whilst still hugging Vincent, manoeuvred them out so that they had more room to move. Vincent looked up at Gregory, seeing the gentle and calm expression.</p><p>"You're the only one that cares about me" Vincent observed.</p><p>"I do care about you, very much" Gregory declared.</p><p>Very slowly, their faces started closing together, and then their lips touched for a warm kiss. It didn't last very long, but the few seconds that it encompassed said a thousand words to both of them. They pulled apart and then Vincent wrapped his arms tightly around Gregory.</p><p>"I want to be with you Greg" Vincent stated "You make me feel happy"</p><p>"Oh Vin, you make me happy too" Gregory complimented "We can be together, Draco can get lost"</p><p>They stayed close to one another, even walking hand and hand out of the bathroom and down the corridor. When most people saw them, they just nodded or shrugged, but Draco rolled his eyes and walked away from them. That didn't matter, because they were living their dream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The End.</p><p>Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>